


Mother Knows Best

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [69]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explosions, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's (apparently) always a chance that you'll accidentally be blown to bits when you fall asleep in the lab. Thankfully, Darcy's Soulmate is there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ardonenher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardonenher/gifts).



> This fic is for Ardonenher, who gave us the Words!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy was certain that her mother was misinterpreting her Soulmark. They didn't talk about it much, because when they did, it was all end of the world predictions and doom, doom, doom. Darcy would insist that fate would never lead her into danger even before she'd met her Soulmate (because then what would be the point of having the 'Mark?), but her mother would scoff and point out that her distant Great Aunt Whatever, who had been a nurse in the war, had had her Soulmate die in her arms.

Darcy didn't care to dwell on that sort of thing. She maintained that her Soulmate was going to save her from a glitter accident, or a prickly bush, or even some kind of elaborate sprinkler trap during a rousing water fight.

She hated it when her mother was right.

* * *

It was  _ not _ her fault. She'd been out of the room talking to Mack and Coulson when Jane went in and got introduced to the scientists, and they were in full science mode when Coulson dropped her off at the door to the lab.

She sighed and sat down in a nearby chair, and meant to get started on some paperwork. Instead, she dozed off (and would always blame the all nighter Jane had made her pull the day before).

"Don't move!" was what woke her. "Just... stay still, and I'll... get this out from under you..." She couldn't see her Soulmate because his head and shoulders were beneath the chair, but his back half and legs stuck out. 

It was a pretty decent back half. 

"And then everything..." he crawled backward a little, fiddling with a device that had apparently been under the chair. "Will be okay," he finished, as lights on the thing stopped flashing and he smiled up at her.

"Fitz," another scientist breathed, as she moved forward carefully. "You took care of it?"

"Yeah," he replied, a little out of breath himself. "It's fine. You're all right," he assured Darcy.

She shuddered forward into his arms, and he wrapped them around her, making comforting sounds as she clung to his neck. "I guess my mom was right to worry about me meeting you!" she told him.

Darcy couldn't see her Soulmate's face, but she could see everyone else's. They all had 'emergency in the lab' faces on, except one girl, who gasped and said, "Fitz, that's—"

"My Soulmate," he finished. "I just saved my Soulmate." Darcy released him so that he could pull back and look at her. "I'm... Leo Fitz."

"Darcy Lewis," she replied. "Do you mind if, when you're done with the science, if... we call my mom? She'll want to know we're both alive."

He grinned at her, and her heart fluttered, knowing that she'd get to see that adorable smile for the rest of her life.

"Absolutely," he said.

"And do you mind if... if we tell her you saved me from something a little less deadly?"

* * *

Three months later, when Darcy took Leo home to meet her family, he brought a self-popping piñata for her little cousins to play with.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/146850612818/mother-knows-best)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
